It is known to use a power factor correction (PFC) stage in devices that receive a mains voltage. Such a PFC can be used in order to comply with requirements of harmonic currents drawn from a single or three phase power supply.
It is known to use two interleaved boost converters, whereby the switch of the second boost converter is operated by a control signal which is 180° out of phase with a control signal that is used to operate the switch of the first boost converter.
Known converters may require a large electromagnetic interference (EMI) filter, which can consist of differential and common mode chokes and capacitors, in order to ensure that the EMI generated by the PFC is kept below certain values. There may also be power limitations associated with known PFC's, when they are used with high power devices such as servers.
The listing or discussion of a prior-published document or any background in the specification should not necessarily be taken as an acknowledgement that the document or background is part of the state of the art or is common general knowledge.